The Teapot/Transcript
Sunday scene is set in Elmore Park. It is sunday, and the sky is devoid of clouds revealing a very blue sky. Gumball and Darwin are out in the Elmore park. The day was very hot and sunny, so they had gotten ice cream and were on their way back home. Aside from them, some others were in the park: Felicity was with her son, Billy commenting on other people; Gary was walking around; Neckbeard was jogging; and Harold Wilson with his wife, Jackie Wilson were out for a stroll. : "I can't believe how hot it is today!" : "I know right? It's like literally a sunday" sun watches with a carefree smile as the Wattersons beneath him go on their way through the park's path with the bushes and trees on either side. In the heat, Darwin finishes his ice cream in two bites. Gumball: "I'm just glad we were able to get some ice cream and that the line wasn't so long. I could have melted right on the spot!" Darwin: "Mhmm. So what do we do now?" thinks for a while. He licks his ice cream, then bites some of the cone off. Gumball: "I know what we're gonna do today: we play The Tale of Zelmore!" Gumball and Darwin: Cheers* "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" cheering "…nah" Darwin: "I've completed that game way too many times" Gumball: "Yup, me too" Darwin: "I can't wait till they release the next one! Maybe in around one, and a half years…or two years" both of them stop in their tracks, and groan at this. Then they continue on their way. Suddenly the Eggheads pop out of nearby bushes in front of the duo. They hop in front of them with incredulous expressions on their faces. Egghead 1: "What!? Completed many times?" Egghead 2: "Impossible!" Gumball and Darwin: "AH!" sudden appearance stops Gumball and Darwin in their tracks, surprising them. Gumball recovers from being surprised. Gumball: "Uh believe it or not, yeah we did" Egghead 1: "Oh really, but have you heard of…" whispers "the ultimate level?" Egghead 2: "Shwoom!" second Egghead makes some mystical gestures with his hands. Then he grabs a bottle of some sort, and throws it down on his feet creating dark ominous clouds that cast shadows on his face. He continued making some supposedly enigmatic yet silly gestures. Egghead 2 : "Exactly! The ultimate secret level that only a few-like us-know of?" Gumball: "Uh...no-" Egghead 1: "Then you have not completed the game!" Darwin: "Okay, maybe we haven't completed the game. Finished is more like it" Egghead 1: "Nonsense! Completed and finished are synonyms!" Gumball: "Right. Lets just say we played the game until the end many times. Also if you've heard of an 'ultimate secret level', that would probably mean that you've completed it?" Egghead 1: "Exactly! We won't be telling you noobs. But we can give you hints" The second egghead smiled in expectation. The blue cat stared for a while in thought. Gumball: "Thanks...but no thanks" duo start walking away from the Eggheads. They continue on their journey home as the Eggheads watch them leave. The "Incident" Darwin: "Well that was random" a distance, an Egghead shouts at them. Egghead 1: "So you dare to miss an opportunity to know of the ultimate level? You know you will regret it in the future!" and Darwin still walking, turn to their backs and reply back at the Eggheads. Gumball: "No, we don't think so!" nods in agreement. They walk until the Eggheads disappear from their trail and sight. Darwin: "Honestly though, I think I will" the Eggheads were gone from sight, Gumball turns to Darwin. Gumball: "It is interesting...but I doubt it. What were they even doing in the bushes in the first place? 'Secret level', they could just be spreading some rumors to unsuspecting bystanders like us. Anyway, we have the internet to tell us that" Darwin: "But what's the point of it being 'secret' when it's on the internet already?" Gumball: "That's the point. The internet contains all the secrets of the world. You just gotta browse them-" Gumball bumps into someone as his gaze is focused on Darwin. That someone turns out to be Masami, and suddenly everything goes slow-motion. The force makes Gumball quickly lose his balance and it pulls him downwards, making him fall on Masami. Gumball's head falls down first, and falls flat on Masami followed by his body. Unfortunately, his mouth becomes stuck in "o" as he gasps. Gumball falls forward, so fast he cannot even yelp or even to flap his arms in a feeble attempt to prevent or break his fall. With wide eyes, he watches as he plants his own lips on Masami's. watches as Gumball falls on Masami and as she screams in surprise, dropping her ice cream on the park floor. Then also with wide eyes, he watches as Gumball kisses Masami by accident. Suddenly both Gumball and Masami enter the cosmos. It would have been romantic for Gumball were it not for Masami kissing him instead of Penny. At the thought of Masami kissing him, the cosmos suddenly felt cold and the stars faded away. Suddenly the universe explodes, and both Gumball and Masami are flung back in the normal world (no longer in slow-motion). Though it was still so hot, Gumball feels strangely cold and chilled to the bone. Masami: "Ugh!" Masami and Gumball get up. Gumball had planted his lips on hers so hard he had to pull them with some effort off from Masami. Finally, he is able to pull them off, but then he had pulled so hard his lips stretch. Then he discreetly wipes his lips as he looks around nervously. Masami did likewise. Gumball: "Eugh!" Masami: "Gross!" continues spitting and wiping his lips until he notices Masami staring at him. This makes him stop, "mid-spit". He (and Masami) continue staring at each other, awkwardly. Gumball: "Oh I meant…s-s-sorry" Masami: "…" [Masami holds a disgusted expression on her face and blushes a little. Gumball: "Ahem…uh lets not ever talk about this?" Masami: "…y-yeah-agreed" quickly as she had appeared, Masami disappears. Her hasty departure leaves cold gusts of wind flowing around. She also leaves her own ice cream fallen on the ground, pretending that nothing had happened. Gumball blushes uncontrollably as his mind processes what just happened, and as he registers what he just did. Darwin walks over to the dumbfounded Gumball and placed a fin over his head. Darwin holds him as if comforting a baby who was about to cry. Darwin: "Shhhhh" Gumball: "…what?" Darwin: "I know what you're feeling" Gumball: pitched "What? It's not like we both enjoyed it..." Darwin: "I know, and it's not like Penny was watching you" Gumball: sharply Darwin: "I mean if she somehow heard about what happened, it could probably ruin your chances with her. But it's okay since no one will ever know" this thought, Gumball closes his eyes in embarrassment and panic. He starts "crying". A long and wide stream of tears begins to flow down his cheeks and into the ground while he sobs quietly, and sniffles. The tears fall on some blades of grass. A sentient blade of grass tastes Gumball's salty tears, and instantly shrivels, then crumbles to dust much to the horror of its fellow blades of grass. Darwin: "Relax man, it was just an accident" stream of tears ceases, but Gumball still has his eyes closed. After a while he opens them, but he looks down. Gumball: [Normal octave "Yeah, I guess-I knew that. It's just…an accident" regains some of his composure and finally stares at Darwin. Gumball: "I mean-pffft yeah haha" contently he broke down, crying (for real this time). He unleashes a barrage of more salty tears on terrified sentient blades of grass. Gumball: sobs cries "Who am I kidding! It's not that she wont ever know. It's that instead of Penny, the first girl I kissed was just some chick I don't really have feelings for! Not only that but-but we-" sob "entered space when we kissed, and that only happens-" sob "-to me when I'm-" sniffle* "-when I'm with Penny. I'm so confused!" Darwin: "Space? What are you talking about? It could just be your imagination" Gumball: "Easy for you to say! You've never really been in love" Darwin: "…well, it could have been waaay worse. Nobody saw what happened, and I doubt Masami'll ever talk about it. Just get over it and try to forget about it. It was an ac-ci-dent: an accident" Gumball: "Yeah, just an accident…just an accident…just an accident…" Darwin: "Exactly" Gumball: "Just an accident…just an accident…just a…" breathes rapidly then, starts calming down. Darwin pats him in an amiable manner. Darwin: "There, there. Feel better?" Gumball: "Uh huh….yeah. sob sniffle deeply "Can you promise me that you wont ever tell anyone about this?" Darwin: "Of course! I promise to never, ever, EVER tell anyone about this. Cross my heart" two embrace for a while, and sigh contently. After some seconds they release each other, both smiling (Gumball smiling with relief, and Darwin calmly). Gumball: "I feel better now. Ha ha! in fact, I don't even remember what just happened!" grins. Gumball eyes his ice cream on the park ground with pity. Gumball: "L-lets just go back for another ice cream-" are about to turn back when suddenly a voice calls out one of their names. Ronald Knows Ronald: "Hey Gumball!" Gumball: "Huh?" notices a sentient teapot beside his fallen ice cream. It turns out to be Ronald, who Gumball recognizes as a student from another class. Ronald just smiles innocently. Ronald: "I was just around the park when I saw you with Masami and thought-" Gumball: "Oh hey Ronald! How's it going?" nervously Ronald: "Absolutely 'sun'tastic! Had a great sunday-" shows off his body to the brothers. Through the very shiny and smooth white clay surface, small cracks and lines could be seen. Ronald: "-It was so hot though, I got over-baked. I think I'm gonna-ooh penny!" Gumball: "WHAT? Where?" looks around in a frenzied manner. Ronald hops over a shiny spot on the ground. He flicks it (a penny) up in the air with his snout, opens his cap and lets the penny plonk inside his hollow empty body. Suddenly Gumball falls down on his knees in front of Ronald. He eyes him with much sincerity, and ferocity that Ronald could not help but feel unnerved and numb. Gumball: "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Ronald: "Huh? Well I just came from Spain-" leans on Ronald at an uncomfortably close distance. Gumball: "I meant whispers what did you see me do with…Masami!?" Ronald: "Oh, you just all over her. I knew it was an accident though so-" eyes full of fury immediately turn to puppy eyes. Gumball: "Ahahahaha…PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!" his eyes simultaneously pour down another stream of tears. Ronald hops back to avoid the puddles of tears that were rapidly forming near him. Gumball: "I beg you, PLEASE" Sarah leaps out of the nearby bushes and takes a selfie with her phone. Sarah: "Hey Gumball! Hey Darwin! Let's dance" Gumball, Darwin and Ronald: "Huh???" Sarah: "Just copy my moves!" plays some music on her phone. She does some hops, a skip, some hand gestures, a flip and then a pose. The three others, taken aback, surprised and a bit weirded out just do what she says: copy her moves. During the flipping part, Gumball fails at his flip and ends with the pose. Then Sarah's music ends as if on cue. Sarah: "Excellent!" squeals she hops out of view, while the three just shrug or raise their eyebrows. Continuing their discussion, Ronald smiles at Gumball.. Ronald: "Uh sure. Yeah…of course I wont tell. I mean why would I even want to tell?" smiles so amiably and sweetly that Gumball mistakes it as a look of mischief. Gumball: "I don't know man, just don't tell anyone" Ronald: "Sure-" Gumball: "If you want, you can have my ice cream" Ronald: "But it's on the ground-" Gumball: "Fine, how does one pint of ice cream sound to you?" Ronald: "Err-" Gumball: "How about a TUB of ice cream? I can give a tub of ice cream to you by tomorrow" Ronald: "Well-" Gumball: "Okay, I'll bring it tomorrow. I PROMISE. Just. Please. Don't. Tell…anyone!" Ronald: "Um-" Gumball: "Great! See you tomorrow!" he can respond, Gumball and Darwin are off and disappear from his sight. Ronald is slightly confused. Ronald: "Wow, okay?" Reminded is the next day (monday). The Wattersons get up to do their usual routine for getting ready for school. Soon, Gumball and Darwin find themselves on the school bus. Before they know it they are in school, walking through the hallways. Both students are in a slightly cheery mood for a monday (though probably for the time being). Both Gumball, and Darwin had forgotten all about the incident. Gumball: "Ah monday!" Darwin: "School!" instantly become sullen. Both Wattersons radiate a dark aura around them. Gumball: "Monday…" Darwin: "School…" sudden as they became sullen, they cheer up again and the dark auras disappear without a trace. Gumball: "Well, at least I have my homework this time" Darwin: "And we're right on time. Still 20 seconds to spare before class starts!" Gumball checked his homework, Penny passes by followed by Masami. Gumball: "Oh. Hi Penny!" Penny: "Hey Gumball!" pupils become shaped like hearts as he gawks at Penny. But then his pupils shatter as his eyes fall on Masami. Not only is he reminded of the incident yesterday, but also he had forgotten to bring Ronald's treat. Before he can act, the bell rings and Gumball is forced to swallow his panic. Confronting Ronald [It is recess time. Gumball and Darwin had brought their own sandwiches, and eat outside in the schoolyard. Darwin notices Gumball acting strange. Darwin: "Are you okay? You're not thinking of 'that' again are you?" Gumball: "Psh, of course not. I don't even know what you're talking about" looks at Gumball's sandwich. It was already finished, and Gumball is now gnawing on its remains and his claws. Gumball is also literally eating his own paws out of nervousness. Darwin: "Right. You know that's not very hygienic" response, Gumball grabs Darwin with both paws. Until then he was calm, but starts to panic now. Gumball: "AH! What am I going to do!? around then quietly "I forgot to bring Ronald his tub of ice cream" Darwin: "You mean the one that dad ate this morning?" Gumball: "Oh…I forgot about that. WHAT. AM. I. GOING. TO. quietly do?" Darwin: "Relax, I'm sure he's forgotten. If he told, everyone would know including Penny. Then she would probably be killing you right now..." Gumball: "Yeah, that is true. But what if he decides to tell? I don't know why, but I don't trust that-that teapot!" Darwin: "He doesn't even know you much. Why would he want expose some random stranger's secret?" Gumball: "Eh-I don't know, but you know people. They have their reasons..." their bench, they watch as Ronald emerges from the school building with his friends (Lewis, Matt, Walter and Sticky). Gumball: "For all we know, he could have told his friends, and they could be…up to something" Darwin: "Like?" Gumball: "They could find a way to control me, bind me or blackmail me into obeying their every command. Or worse: they could tell everyone else to make themselves more popular. Just look at those evil schemers…" five sit below the shade of a tree and laugh merrily. Tobias and Banana Joe pass by Matt, and his friends. Matt gives them both a high-five. At this, Gumball watches Tobias and Banana Joe warily until they pass by Miss Simian and Principal Brown (who are making out behind another tree). Gumball turns away, disgusted. Darwjn: "You're just being paranoid man" Gumball: "Well it isn't you that's in danger of losing the love of his life!" Darwin: "If you're so worried, why don't you confront them?" [Gumball finishes hid milk carton, then throws it away (and unfortunately hits an unsuspecting Teri). He raises a fist into the air. Gumball: "Excellent idea! Come on buddy" quickly as he can, Darwin gorges up his ham sandwich as he follows his brother to Ronald. Gumball takes out a lollipop, and quickly finishes it up. Ronald is chatting happily with his friends in the schoolyard. Ronald: "…kissed you know. It was sooooo awkward, and then I was there!" *laughs Matt: "Oh come on! If it was you, you wouldn't care if you were with your *dreamily* dream girl" Ronald: "True that. Still-" with Darwin at his side approaches them. He throws down his lollipop stick near Ronald (which catches everyone's attention), and plants a foot on it. Slowly, he grinds it up as if it were a cigarette bud. Gumball: "Ahem, Ronald. May I speak to you for a second?" Ronald: "Oh, hey Gumball!" Gumball: "Yeah. You and me, now" Ronald: "…okay. Uh-excuse me guys" [Ronald (without another word) follows Gumball, and Darwin. They stop by a tree, far away from the spot Ronald and his friends were hanging out on. Ronald: "So what's shakes shaking?" Gumball: "You very well know what's shaking. You told them, didn't you?" Ronald: shaking "Told them what?" Gumball: "You know…the thing…yesterday? With Masami..." considers for a while. Then he brightens up and smiles. Ronald: "Oh…that thing!" Gumball: "Exactly!" suddenly stops smiling and puts on a serious face. Ronald: "What about it? I didn't tell anyone. It's not like you were smooching on her or anything…" glares at the teapot. Ronald is unfazed. Without warning, his eyes suddenly inflate like airbags, nearly scaring Gumball. Ronald: "Wait a minute, you were really kissing-?" Gumball: hisses Ronald: "Whoa!" Gumball: "Shhhh! I know you know" Ronald: "But I didn't, and I thought-" Gumball: "It was an accident" Ronald: "You were making out with-" places a paw over the teapot's mouth. Gumball: "SHH! It was an accident alright?" Ronald grasps this, he takes his paw of off Ronald. Ronald spits some fur out. Ronald: "Well whatever it was, I didn't tell anyone about it. I mean it's not really my business is it?" to himself "Although you kind of are making it my business" Gumball: "Then what was that about? You were talking about someone kissing someone, and how you were…there or...something" a moment, Ronald eyes Gumball with a deadpan expression. Ronald: "...were you eavesdropping on me?" Gumball: "No, I heard-I overheard" Ronald: sigh "That's something else. Don't worry-" Gumball: "Ah but-but-but! I want to hear that from your friends" Ronald: "Fine. If that gets me 'off the hook' " hops back with Gumball and Darwin back to Lewis, Matt, Sticky and Walter. Walter: "Hey Gumball, what's up?" Gumball: "Nothing much. Just want to know if your little friend here told you…something?" Matt: "What thing? He tells us lots of things" Gumball: "Mhmm, and what things exactly?" Matt: "About video games mostly" Ronald: proudly "And about how I just accessed that secret level in The Tale of Zelmore" Gumball: "Is this true?" (except Ronald, and Gumball) nods. Gumball's suspicions still remain. Gumball: "A secret level?" Ronald: "Yeah, it's real. The Eggheads told me" turns and eyes the Eggheads suspiciously. They are talking with Tobias nearby about rainbows, refraction or something. Gumball: "Okaaay. But what about the thing you were talking about? Someone kissing, with Ronald-or rather- to Ronald YOU being there?" is a brief moment of silence. Reluctantly, Matt breaks it up and responds. Matt: "Uh-that's about me and my girlfriend, Towelina. We were…k-kissing when he came in on us. See?" pulls out a small photo from behind him. The photo showed him and his girlfriend, a blue towel who looks almost exactly like him. He shows it to Gumball. Suddenly Matt blushes (his cheeks being even redder since he was already red himself). Matt: "She's from Spain" chuckles this, Gumball's suspicions on Ronald's friends instantly and completely disappear. Gumball: "Oh…" Matt stops blushing, and looks warily at Gumball. He quickly tucks his photo back in his coat of "fur". Matt: "Wait a minute, were you eavesdropping? Also you seem disturbed about something..." Gumball: "Uh-no. I was just-uh talking with Ronald about…something" Lewis: "Which is?" Gumball: "…something" only smiles meekly, then quickly grabs Ronald and brings him to the same spot away from the Lewis, Matt, Walter and Sticky. Darwin follows along. Ronald: "Dude, come on! I swear I won't tell anyone. You saw their faces, its obvious they don't even know about it. I didn't even know...until now" Gumball: "I know…but as long as you know about what happened, you're nothing but potential trouble that could ruin my relationship with Penny-" dreamily "The girl of my dreams!" raised an eyebrow at Gumball. Ronald: "One: I knew that. Everyone knows you like-I meant LOVE-Penny, and two: despite this, the two of you aren't dating. If it really troubles you so much, just tell me what I can do to stop you from worrying" Gumball: "I don't know…maybe I'd feel better if you just stopped thinking about it" Ronald: "And how would I do that?" Gumball: "Well, I-I-I-I-" deeply "I DON'T KNOW!" Lewis: "What are you guys talking about?" Dawin and Gumball look to their sides. They see a curious Walter, an interested Sticky, an attentive Lewis and a suspicious Matt. Gumball: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Ronald: "I was just whispering to him about the secret level from the Tale of Zelmore" a moment of silence, the four just nod and chatter in agreement. Then they go back to their place. Ronald hops back with them, but not before turning around and whispering to Gumball. Ronald: "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" *winks* *grins* Tub Of Ice Cream is lunchtime. Ronald, Lewis, Matt, Walter and Sticky file out of their classroom followed by other students. As Ronald and his friends walk to the cafeteria, Ronald thinks he saw Gumball staring at him warily by the hallway. After passing by Gumball, he looks back only to see no one there. Ronald just "shrugs" and keeps hopping. In the cafeteria, Ronald sits with his friends, and together they hang out there this time instead of eating outside. They are sitting at their usual table, at the corner of the cafeteria nearby the doors. Matt: "So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Ronald: "Soccer!" four cheer at this. Walter: "Cool. This time I'm teaming up with Sticky. We'll be playing against you, Matt and Lewis" Matt: "Cool" Walter: "Ronald, you can be the coach" Ronald: "Haha yup. By the way, I've got something to tell you guys-" a large thing falls near the teapot with a loud thud. In shock, Ronald hopper back and falls off the table. Lewis: "Whoa" is able to catch Ronald and set him back up. Ronald inspects the thing that landed near him. It is a tub of ice cream, upside down. On it was a post-it note, partially wet from the ice cream sweat that read: "Please don't tell". Ronald: "What on earth?" Matt: " 'Tub' be honest, that was a bit random. 'Ice' see that it's vanilla ice cream" *chuckles* Walter: " 'Icy' what you did there" Ronald: "Yeah… and it's for me" discreetly as he could, Ronald tears the note off after glancing at it. Then he douses it inside himself to hide it from his friends. Matt: "Lets share it, I mean we are a 'cream' after all right?" others (except Ronald) laugh or smile along (even though they didn't even get his joke). Ronald thought he knew who had thrown the tub of ice cream. He looks through the cafeteria windows, and sees a fleeing Gumball in the schoolyard. Matt: "What's 'tea' matter man?" Ronald: "Huh? Nothing" Matt: "So, what were you going to tell us?" Ronald: proudly* "About my new soccer shoes" Lewis: "But you don't have feet" Ronald: "…" "Note" A Problem Matt: "Bye Ron!" Ronald: "See you guys tomorrow!" is dismissal, and Ronald had bade farewell to his friends who had left for home ahead of him. After they had gone Ronald hops to his locker, and opens it. He expects to find his math notebook for an upcoming test, but instead finds more tubs of ice cream packed tightly inside. Ronald: "What on-my math notebook!" struggles to pull out a notebook from under a tub of sweltering ice cream. He succeeds after a mighty effort but then he notices another note, this one stuck to the bottom-most tub of ice cream. Ronald: " 'Please don't tell anyone. P.S we're buddies…right?'. What on earth?" takes his soggy notebook, and hops off from school. Before going, he gives all his ice cream to Rocky. The Attack of the Notes is the next day of school (tuesday). Ronald arrives in school ahead of his friends. But when on entering the school, he notices a note on the schools door's handle. It read "Please don't tell", but unfortunately Ronald could not read it since he was too short. Ronald just ignores it, and nudges the door open. The moment he goes in, a paper plane carrying the same message strikes him. Ignoring it again (since he suspected he knew what it was), he goes to return his (now-dried up) math notebook to his locker when he noticed another sticky note on it. Pulling it down with some difficulty, it read: Ronald: " 'Please don't tell. Signed, your friend.' Again?" opens his locker to find Gumball's face inside. Gumball: "Please don't tell!" screams in surprise and drops his notebook. He slams the locker shut. Calming down and opening it once again, he sees it is empty. However there is yet another note again. Ronald: " 'Please, please, please don't tell. If you won't I'll give you ice cream everyday!' Hmm..." proceeded to hop to his classroom. By chance, he catches sight of another note. This one is posted on a cork board where posters and flyers are usually posted. Ronald just shakes it off, and continues on his way. Mr. Small's Lecture is class time and for the morning, Mr. Small is teaching Ronald's class. Mr. Small: "…the negative energy attracts the positive energy, creating a neutral balance of mind that helps keep one calm…" listens intently, no matter how boring he finds the lesson to be. As he struggles to listen, he also does his best to take down some notes (he had to use his handle to position the pencil with some tape to write). As he does this, a paper plane flies through an open classroom window and plops into Ronald's desk. Mr. Small: "…but a distraction destroys this focus, and redirects the energy to something more trivial…" takes the paper plane, and unfolds it. He somehow expected to find a familiar message, and indeed he does. Ronald: *whispering to himself* " 'Please don't tell. P.S, best buddies 4 life.' Hmmm..." Mr. Small: "…then the energy is wasted, and the person collapses due to lack of energy-" that, Mr. Small collapses. More Ice Cream is recess time, and Ronald without his friends (who were already playing ball with Tobias) goes to the cafeteria for a late snack. He was as usual served by Rocky. But just as he turns to leave, Rocky calls out after him. Rocky: "Hey dude!" Ronald: "What?" Rocky: "I'm supposed to give you this" gives Ronald a note. Rocky: "It's from Gumball. He also wanted me to give-" pulls out a large tub of ice cream from below the counter. Rocky: "-this to you" drops the tub of ice cream to Ronald (who barely avoids being squished). In exasperation, Ronald sighs. Ronald: "Er-thanks Rocky" hops and pushes, pushing his tub of ice cream across the cafeteria floor. It being large, he is having a hard time moving the large ice cream tub. Tired, he eventually passes by Sarah and the girls at a cafeteria table. Ronald: "Hey Sarah, here's some ice cream! The best part is it's from Gumball!" this, Sarah delightedly takes the tub of ice cream, and starts practically eating her own kind. Ronald hops away without further a word. "Note"ing but trouble goes back to his locker only to find on it a dozen more notes posted all over. Opening it, he is instantly buried in an avalanche of multicolored notes. Then as he hops off to the boy's bathroom, he finds more notes on the mirror, then in the bathroom stalls. Getting slightly irritated (but a bit amused), Ronald goes to the library to look for a book. He sees another note on the door handle. Ignoring it and going inside, he sees more notes on the librarian's desk. The librarian gets his attention, and hands him even more notes. Ronald sighs as he continued ignoring the notes. Then he checks the bookshelves, browsing for a book. They are literally covered with Gumball's notes, all in post-its, notebook paper, scrap paper and even cardboard. Ronald: silently to himself "How can no one here even notice that!" nearby, the Eggheads and Carmen are using the computers or reading, unaware of Gumball's notes all over the place. Now more annoyed, the teapot "storms" off from the library and towards the schoolyard. On his way, he hears his name being called. Mr Small: "Hey there Ronald" Ronald: "Oh. Hey there Mr. Small" Mr Small: "Gumball wanted me to give you this" gives Ronald another note. Ronald: "…really?" bades farewell to Mr. Small and hops across the schoolyard. As he hops about, a bright orange basketball lands near him. Tobias: "Hey dude, pass me the ball!" Banana Joe: "No, over here! I'm open" Ronald: "Haha, okay!" takes the ball only to find the same message written on it: "Please don't tell!". In frustration, Ronald "kicks" it away, unintentionally striking Tobias' face, and making it bounce off him and hit Banana Joe as well. Tobias is knocked over on his face while Banana Joe is flung upwards to the second floor of the school building, breaking a window. Ronald: "Er...Sorry!" Tobias: muffled "That's okay. I didn't even feel a thing" hops away from Tobias. looks warily around for some time. Relieved that there are no more notes going to him, the teapot hops on his way. He stops to "sit" under the shade of a tree and then yawns. As he yaws a paper plane shoots inside his mouth, making him gag and choke. No More Notes! the schoolyard, Gumball takes out a pair of binoculars, and watched as Ronald chokes and spits out his note. Darwin: "I think you're taking this a little...overboard" Gumball: "Well Darwin, as they always say: 'Better sure than sorry'-" Darwin: "Isn't it 'safe', not 'sure'?" Gumball: "That too…and here he comes. Hey Ronald!" hops furiously to Gumball. Though calming down on the way, his voice was still stern. Ronald: "You and me out, now!" Gumball: "But we're out already" Ronald: "Oh...I think there's something very wrong here, and it ain't me. I know you're just trying to stop me from thinking about the thing, but this is going overboard. I don't even like ice cream that much, and all you give me is vanilla! THIS…IS…SICKENING!" Gumball: "HEY! They only had stocks of vanilla. The rest were sold out, and I really worked hard to get these ice cream treats for you!" Ronald: "Well treats or no treats, just please stop the notes. I might just lose it, and start telling everyone your secret" steps back, and gasps. Gumball: "I knew I couldn't trust you! After all that ice cream, you dare threaten me like that?" Ronald: "No. As I said, I don't care about the ice cream. Just stop it, please? With the notes?" Gumball: "But if I stop, you might start telling" Ronald: "No. If you stop the notes, I won't tell. But if you continue, I might just lose...it" Gumball: "Lose what? Your marbles?" Ronald: "Exactly" Gumball: "But you don't even have marbles!" Ronald: "Yes I do!" Gumball: "But you're a teapot!" Ronald: "And what's your point!?" Gumball: "That teapots, and marbles don't go together!" Ronald: "Oh really?" Gumball: "Yeah really!" produces a beautiful glass marble, and tosses it into the air. It lands on his snout, and he rolls it upwards. As he opens his cap, the marble slips inside him with a satisfying plonk. He raises an eyebrow at Gumball Ronald: "Why are we even arguing about me and my marbles?" Gumball: "I have no idea" he takes a deep breath. Gumball: "Okay, fine then. I'll stop. There, happy?" Ronald: sigh "Yes, yes. Yes! Finally!" a while the two look at each other in tension and silence. Then both relax and sigh again in relief. Darwin in the background just watched in silence. Ronald: "So, can we be friends again?" Gumball: "Yeah, sure" they noticed a crowd of students they had unknowingly attracted. Secret Levels and Creepy School Projects takes a step forward from the crowd. Tina: "What are you guys talking about?" Gumball: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Ronald: "Nothing, just the secret-uh level in The Tale of Zelmore" Alan: "But what about the ice cream? What's that all about?" Ronald: "Ice cream? Eh-eh-eh yes, its like the winner who finds the secret level first gets a tub of ice cream" Leslie: "Ooh! What flavor?" Ronald: "Vanilla" Tina: "Oh" of the crowd dissipates, leaving only the Eggheads there. They approach Gumball, Darwin and Ronald. Egghead 1: "You know you can just ask us-" Egghead 2: "Right here, right now" Ronald: "Actually, I know where the secret level is already" Egghead 1: "Oh really?" Ronald: "Yeah" whispers "You can access it by going to the final level. Then once you're in the entrance, you go four steps straight and then to the left" Egghead 1: "…and?" Ronald: "You should find a secret entrance there" Eggheads just chuckles. Egghead 1: "Excellent, another fellow player! Welcome to our club" Eggheads whisk Ronald away from Gumball. Gumball and Darwin only stare after Ronald as he "walks" away with the Eggheads. Ronald and the Eggheads chat with each other until they disappear from the Watterson's sights. Sarah: "Let's dance again!" suddenly pops out of the tree, and plays some music on her phone. Then she does the moonwalk. Sarah: "Follow me!" and Darwin reluctantly copy her moves. Sarah then takes a selfie of herself with Gumball, and Darwin with her phone. Again, the music ends on the right time. Sarah: "Perfect!" Gumball: "Uh if you don't mind us asking, what are you doing?" Sarah: "Oh" giggles "I'm just doing a class project about you guys" with that, she disappears again. The Wattersons just look at each other, slightly creeped out. Bowling Ball Attack Walter: "See you later Ron!" hops to his locker cheerily. When he opens it, he finds no more notes. Ronald: Thinking "Just the way I like it" takes some books out, and with some challenge carryies them. Ronald: "Oh biscuits! I forgot to tell them about that-" a bowling ball rolls and leaps out of his locker. It falls towards his direction. Ronald: "I got them some Huggy Bites, and forgot to give it to them" chuckles "Oh well, It can wait until tomorrow-AH!" ball almost smashes him to pieces. Ronald flips away just in time, the books he was carrying falling and scattering around. Ronald: "Whoa!" rolls on his side and tumbles to a stop. The bowling ball digs a crater on where he was previously. Ronald: "…" sigh "Gumball Watterson!" Promise! Darwin: "So everything's well between you and Ronald?" Gumball: "Yup. Everything…is according to plan, Darwin" Darwin: "Good. Because you remind me of that one time you couldn't forgive me when you thought I kissed Penny in your dreams" Gumball: nervously "You mean Sussie?" are both outside of school, waiting for Richard to drive them home. Ronald bursts through the doors and hops to Gumball (who is sitting on the stairs). Ronald: "Hey Gumball" Gumball: *surprised* *smiles* "Hey Ronald" Ronald: "Yeah. Remember that time when I told you to stop passing me notes, and we became friends?" nods. Ronald smiles sweetly. Gumball: "Uh huh" Ronald: "Yeah, well-" he loses his smile and shouts at Gumball. Ronald: "YOU ALMOST ICED ME! I know it was you who planted that bowling ball in my locker, and I know that now you're trying to 'silence' me" Gumball: "What? No, no, no. There's no proof that I did that" stares at the Gumball so hard that a puff of steam comes out of his snout before fading away. Ronald: "We agreed to stop this whole business. I. Am. Not. Telling. Anyone! Penny won't ever know" Penny: "Hey Gumball!" Penny goes to them. Gumball is about to retort when he hears the voice of his love (A.K.A Penny). Gumball: "Oh-hi Penny!" Penny: "What are you guys talking about?" Gumball: silence "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" sighs. He turns to Penny, and smiles sweetly. Ronald: "Just about his progress in the ultimate secret level in The Tale of Zelmore" Penny: "Cool" appears seemingly from nowhere. She plays some music again. Sarah: "Time to dance!" whispers winks "Just copy my moves" break-dances (with Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Ronald, all a bit clueless about what was happening just imitating her). Then she stops when the music finishes. Sarah: squeals "Almost done!" she was off, vanishing as if into thin air. Penny: "Okaaay…so Gumball. Do you want to be my partner for the school project tomorrow?" Gumball: "Yeah! Of course!" Penny: "Great! See you later Gumball" smiles with the joy of a thousand worlds. Gumball: "Bye Penny, I love you!" Penny: "What?" looks over at him, and smiles with an eyebrow raised up as if asking him to confirm what he said was true. Gumball: "To be my partner-my school partner for the project. I'd love to have you be my school project for the-I meant I'd love to have you as my partner for the school project tomorrow!" smiles meekly, and Penny chuckles. Then she goes on her way. Ronald: "Well?" in his blissful trance was suddenly interrupted by Ronald's words. Gumball: " 'Well' what?" Ronald: "Just leave me alone, and don't you dare try to ice me" Gumball: "Okay fine. If I leave you a loan, then you'll promise to never ever tell?" Ronald: "No, aLONE. Like I said for probably the enth time: I promise. I. Wont. Tell" Gumball: "Please promise again, this time with a complete sentence" Ronald: sigh "I, Ronald Clayton Potter hereby swear and promise never ever to tell anyone about the thing" Gumball: "Try again, but without the sigh" Ronald: "Okay. I, Ronald Clayton Potter hereby swear and promise never ever to tell anyone about the thing" Gumball: "Good" Ronald: "Yeah. Feel any better now?" Gumball: "Nope" Ronald: "WHAT!?" Gumball: sigh "I'm sorry man, but I just can't accept your promise. I want you to be more specific" Ronald: "But-" Gumball: "Also I want you to promise while juggling" Ronald: "I don't have any hands" Gumball: "Then do it while tap-dancing" Ronald: "I don't have any feet. Plus that's just going off-topic" Gumball: "Okay, just do the promise" Ronald: "This is the last time, alright? I, Ronald Clayton Potter the teapot who goes to Elmore Junior High and lives in Elmore county hereby swears to solemnly fulfill my promise to never ever tell anyone about Gumball's incident-" Gumball: "Ah but-but-but! You can leave out that part-" Ronald: "-the thing no matter what: whether the stars start falling; the mountains start to shake, and the oceans start boiling. I will not ever tell a single soul, object, or molecule. There, happy?" smiles and nods. Gumball: "Mhmm. Now I wan't you to say that one thousand times" Ronald: "…" Gumball: "Okay, how about everyday for as long as you live?" Ronald: "I-this is ridiculous. Do I also have to go on top of the tallest mountain of the world, and proclaim my promise to you and the whole world too so you can feel better?" Gumball: "Yup" Ronald: "As much as I'd love to help, I'm just going to go…now. Anyway, you have my promise" and Darwin watch as Ronald hops away, Ronald eventually disappearing from their sights. Then a cheery Richard in the family wagon/car drops down from the sky and parks in front of the school. Gumball and Darwin (both used to their dad's bizarre driving) take their seats inside. The "Fight [Scene cuts to Elmore Junior High. It is the next day of school. Ronald enters the hallway, cheerfully whistling. Suddenly everything becomes ominous, and Ronald stops whistling. Carmen (who was the only other student present) leaves the hallway, leaving Ronald all alone in the empty corridor. It is like everything becomes like a really poorly colored action movie, or a black and white horror film. He senses danger. As if on cue, Ronald feels the hoop of a rope snare trap catch around his body. But then since he has no limbs, the snare just slips off his smooth body and disappears upward. Ronald looks around warily. Then as he hops forward cautiously, he senses more movement. locker on his left side opens up, and shoots out pencils like darts. Ronald flips in the air with style, and barely avoids these. He watches as the pencils embed themselves on the locker opposite his side. Next, another locker opens up and books fly out of it. Ronald once again escapes by rolling away just in time as the books land on his previous spots, and explode. Somewhere in the hallway a bottle of glue is launched at Ronald, and he barely dodges the bottle as it flies past the school doors. Outside, the glue bottle eventually impacts an unlucky Idaho, and glues him to the ground. From the ceiling, unnaturally sharp rulers fall on Ronald. He hops away just as the sharp utensils stabs the floor. Erasers are flung at him, and Ronald "kicks" these off as if he were a kung-fu master. Ronald crosses the hallway, and takes cover behind a locker case. Suddenly Gumball smashes into him and rolls along the hallway floor, Ronald in paws like a cat playing with yarn. Ronald tears himself off of the cat's grasp and stares at him, furious. Ronald: "AH-what is wrong with you!?" Gumball: "I'm sorry my friend…." the scene distorts into a whirlpool of darkness, and everything goes black. Then the scene materializes into an 8-bit form (as if in a video game, 8-bit Final Fantasy style). Ronald slides into the scene (going on the left side), with an 8-bit still of Gumball (as the "monster") opposite him. A blue box in the bottom of the screen appears. It displays HP 250 for Ronald, and another small box displaying "attack", "items", "spells" and "flee". Ronald: "What on earth???" As he says this, a blue dialogue box appears on top and types out his words. After his sentence, the dialogue box overflows with question marks. Ronald's dialogue box disappears, being replaced with Gumball's own.] Gumball: "...It had to end this way" once again, Gumball's dialogue box disappears and is replaced with Ronald's. Ronald: "EXPLODING BOOKS? Are you serious?" Gumball blinks black and white for half a second. 8-bit pencils fly to Ronald, but they bounce of off him. Ronald: "If that's the case, then I cast 'Teaga'!" dialogue box displays his spell above him. The 8-bit background goes dim as a large wave of tea materializes, and strikes Gumball. As soon as the attack is over, the background returns to normal. A large "miss" word appears and bounces near Gumball before disappearing. Ronald: "How'd you dodge that? You didn't even move!" Gumball: "Pencilaga!" more, Gumball's spell is displayed by a blue dialogue box above. A large pencil materializes above Ronald, and crushes him. But like what happens after Ronald's attack on Gumball, a large "miss" word appears and bounces near Ronald before disappearing. Other than the ground being cracked, Ronald seemed okay. Ronald: "How'd I dodge that? I didn't even move!" counters Gumball's attack with another "Teaga" spell. The outcome is the same with the last attack. Gumball attacks Ronald with pencils again. And once more, these bounce off the teapot. Ronald counters with "Teaga" again, still making no damage to Gumball. Gumball: "Stop using the same spell over and over again!" casts "Pencilaga" again. There is still no damage to Ronald. Ronald: "Teaga!" the bottom box, he somehow selects "spells". Ronald browses his spells for Teaga (he only had two, the other being "Potaga"). They are both grayed out. Ronald: "Aw man, low mana" Ronald rummages through his items. His inventory is empty. Gumball: "Are you done yet?" has no more options left except attack (but he chooses not to). Instead, Ronald breaks the physics of the game style. He moves from his position, hopping four times forward. Then he turns to the left and enters the boy's bathroom. This instantly makes the screen pixelize, and blackout. Then once Ronald is in the bathroom, everything else returns to normal (no longer 8-bit). The teapot then hops around the empty bathroom. As he hops way from the door, the door swings open. It nearly scrapes Ronald. At the door is none other than Gumball. Ronald turns around to face him. Ronald: "If you do one more thing to me again, I swear I'll tell everyone. I've said that like a bazijzilakillion times already!" Gumball: sigh "You made me do this!" Gumball pulls out a tranquilizer pipe and puffs on it. A dart bounces off the Ronald's baked-clay body. Gumball: "What the buzz?" shoots three more darts but these also bounce off. Ronald stares at Gumball, a deadpan expression on his face Ronald: "Dude, I'm a baked clay teapot…" Gumball: "Right" Ronald: "…and I'm so gonna go tell everyone right now" that, Ronald agilely hops through Gumball's legs, and jumps away. He races through the hallways, putting distance between him and Gumball at a superb rate. Gumball at once gives chase. Letting The Cat Out of The Bag hops surprisingly fast. He hops from one spot to another in split seconds. Gumball runs, chasing him throughout the school. As they run, Ronald hops through Carmen, Juke and Sarah (the latter dancing to Juke's music), avoiding collision with all mentioned students in the hallway. Gumball (being less agile) luckily dodges Sarah and Juke. Unluckily for him, he scrapes his arm against Carmen. Ronald then goes through the cafeteria doors, and into the cafeteria itself. Gumball follows him, unintentionally knocking empty trays and some students over. He then sends Anton flying into a yawning Tobias' mouth. Gumball: "Sorry!" then hops out of the school building, and out into the yard. Gumball follows along, but then is struck by a basketball. The force flings Gumball (still with the basketball embedded into his face) onto an unsuspecting Mr. Small, knocking him over him and pinning him down on the ground. After a while, Gumball recovers but watches helplessly as Ronald goes to the middle of the schoolyard, and gets the attention of everyone present there. Ronald: "Hey everyone!" looks on in fear as he sees Ronald about to announce his secret. He also sees Penny amongst the crowd. Ronald: "I have an announcement to make!" are some murmurs from the crowd. Crowd: "What?" desperation, Gumball calls out after him. Gumball: "No, please Ronald! You promised!" ignores him. Ronald: "Gumball..." Gumball: "Very well, you asked for this…" grabs the nearby basketball that hit him. Then he aims it at Ronald, and hurls it at him with miraculous accuracy and all his strength. The ball flies so hard, it starts to burn up in a short period of time. Ronald: "…just accomplished the secret level in The Tale of Zelmore!" fear and anger towards Ronald suddenly becomes shock, and confusion. Gumball: "What?" crowd cheers with some students murmuring with praise as if appreciating this. Ronald the teapot turns to wink at a puzzled Gumball, a mischievous look on his face. But then his face is smacked by the basketball Gumball had thrown. The ball flies with so much force that Ronald is sent flying into the school building. Principal's Office [Principal Brown is at his office when Ronald bursts in through the wall at his side, and lands near his coffee (nearly knocking it over). Ronald landed squarely beside the principal's mug, dizzy. The principal (who was reading a newspaper) gets up from his chair, and stares sternly at the teapot. Principal Brown: "What is the meaning of this!?" dizzy hops clumsily around the principal's table until he falls on his side. Then he is knocked out. Principal Brown: "Hmmm…" Apologies his ordeal, Ronald is brought to the infirmary. He is lucky to be in one piece. Ronald lies on his side on a bed, with Gumball and Darwin at his side. Darwin: "I can't believe you did that!" Gumball: "Did what?" Darwin: "You were so harsh on him. How could you be so callous?" Gumball: "Callu-what? At least he's in one piece" Darwin: "But still, you sent him flying through the school!" Gumball: "I'm sorry okay? I thought he was going to tell about the thing. Also I didn't expect him to fly or anything" groans. He starts to regain his consciousness. Gumball chuckles nervously. Gumball: nervously "Hey buddy. I'm sorry for…everything" places a paw on Ronald like a friend would. Gumball: "I guess I shouldn't have doubted you after all. You kept you're promise, and I'm really, really, really, REALLY, super, mega sorry for what I've put you through" just stares blankly in his face. Gumball: "A-are you still mad at me?" Ronald: "Mad? Why would I be mad? Gumball: "You…about the thing, the notes and the ice cream!" Ronald: "Ice cream? I love ice cream" looks at Darwin, confused and concerned. Then he stares at the School Nurse. Gumball: "Is he alright?" School Nurse: "Aside from some minor scratches, bruises, and a bit of memory loss thanks to him breaking through some solid concrete walls, yes. He'll be fine" and Darwin glance at each other and huddle in a corner to talk to each other privately. Both sigh in relief. Gumball: "I guess we can finally go back to normal then" smiles at this. Then they release their grips on each other. Gumball faces Ronald and smiles (with a tinge of guilt). Gumball: "…oh. I hope that you get better then" with guilt "We'll be going. Bye now!" Ronald: "Okay. Bye" Wattersons turn to leave the infirmary. They are stopped short by the School Nurse. School Nurse: "By the way. What are you guys talking about?" Gumball and Darwin: "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" Matt: "Hey guys!" What brings you here?" friends suddenly come in, bringing food and other stuff for him. Gumball: "Nothing, we were just leaving" they quickly leave the infirmary. The school nurse raises an eyebrow, then shrugs and attends to Ronald and his friends. The Other Witness the school hallway, Gumball and Darwin walk as if content that Ronald has lost memory about the "incident". Gumball: "I can't help but feel that we're missing something" Darwin: "Like what?" Gumball: "I don't know, like someone else who could have witnessed these events or something" both stop for a while and look at each other in thought. Coming up with no candidate for the "second witness", both students dismiss this and continue walking. Gumball: "Looks like it all worked out in the end!" Darwin: "I'm glad it did. For a moment, I thought you lost it and, were actually trying to destroy Ronald" Gumball: nervously Darwin: "And so, another happy-" motion "eenn-" suddenly slows down for Gumball. Eventually it stops completely. All the colors of the world drain away, leaving only black and white. The whole universe goes to a standstill. He sees in his mind an ice cream girl popping out randomly, and dancing with a phone. His thoughts zoom in on the phone, then the face of the girl. Gumball finally realizes now who the other possible witness is: Sarah. At this thought, the universe immediately resumes in normal speed, and all the color returns. All is back to normal. Darwin: "-ding!" smiles stopped dead in his tracks. Darwin then stops smiling as he notices Gumball is in thought, and turns to him. Gumball: "Sarah!" Darwin: "What?" Gumball: "Wasn't she in the bushes when that-that-the thing happened? She was also there when I was talking with Ronald. She definitely knows!" Darwin: gasp "Dude, she's doing a project about us. She's bound to tell what happened, and the whole school will know!" Gumball: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darwin: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Small peeks from behind the door of his office. Mr. Small: "What is going on in here? Gumball and Darwin: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Small: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! My ears!" Too Late and Darwin run through the hallway, towards their classroom to find Sarah. Gumball: "Quickly!" Darwin: "Shouldn't we look around first?" Gumball: "No time! But in that case, we'll look in the classroom first!" eventually arrive in the classroom, and literally (almost) rip the door open in their hurry. But then they knew they were too late at stopping Sarah when they saw her there…with Penny. They both gasp. Bittersweet Ending..Not Really Much Bitter Sarah: "Thanks for your help with my project!" cheerily waltzes away from the classroom. Briefly, she turns to the dumbfounded Wattersons. Sarah: "Oh hi Gumball! Hi Darwin! Bye Gumball! Bye Darwin!" Sarah closes the room's door, leaving the Wattersons alone with Penny in the classroom. Her back is turned towards them, and she stays that way. Reluctantly, Gumball calls after her. Gumball: "Penny?" is no answer. Darwin: "Go to her" Gumball: whispers "Nah, I have a bad feeling about that" as if in a horror movie, Penny turns around slowly. Gumball is greeted with Penny's angry face. She definitely isn't happy at all. Gumball: "Penny? I-I can explain-" Penny: "So is it true!?" takes a step forward to Gumball. Gumball stands where he is. Penny: "Is it true about what happened between you and Masami?" Penny takes her second step, Gumball falls down on his knees and cries. Gumball: "Oh Penny! Please forgive me! I-I didn't mean to!" takes a third step. Gumball: "It was an accident!" takes a fourth step. Gumball: "I'm so sorry!!!" Penny holds Gumball's hands and caresses them soothingly. This stops Gumball from crying further, and even confuses him. Penny: "Oh Gumball" Gumball: "Huh?" hugs him and smiles. This confuses Gumball even more. Gumball: "You're…not mad anymore?" Penny: "Of course! It was an accident wasn't it?" Gumball: "Sarah told you, didn't she?" Penny: "…not exactly, but Masami already did" Gumball: "What? O-oh. So…you'll forgive me?" Penny: "Of course silly!" Gumball: "But what if Sarah-" Penny: "I already told her to remove it from her project." Whispers "No one else will hear about it" Gumball: "Oh" nervously in relief they both enter space/the cosmos. In there, they float and gaze at each other affectionately. Darwin (who knows that they were in their "moment") leaves the classroom, and closes the (partially damaged) door to give them some privacy. Then both Penny and Gumball close their eyes, and lean forward for a kiss. They are finally about to kiss… the universe disappears and dissipates. As they are so close to kissing, the bell's ringing interrupts them. The bell tells them that lunch is over already and classes had began. Gumball and Penny just look down, and blush. Gumball: sighs and Penny just stand, staring at each other (Gumball still blushing, and Penny smiling). Penny: "Come on, lets go to class" shrugs, but smiles. They sit down at their desks. Soon, the other students and Miss Simian enter the classroom. Penny turns to Gumball, and winks. Ends Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcrpit